


Training

by RenjiRin69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Training

I grumbled as my ODM gear failed me... or I failed it. I rub my nose, smearing the dirt on my face while doing so. I look up slightly to see a hand reached out to me. It was Marco with a slightly worried expression.

"Are you alright [F/N]?"

I take his and and he helps me back on my feet. I dust the dirt off my clothes.

"Yeah, just not getting the hang of it I guess."

He chuckles, "Well I'm not much for teaching, it sort of came natural to me...I guess...Maybe you should ask Jean for help?"

I hear the sound of ODM gear and as I look to the sound I see Jean soar passed the two of us with a cocky smirk before landing a short distance away.

I scoff to Marco, "Like hell, he's way too good to help me."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be a waste of his time."  
I walk away from a pouting Marco to ask help from Reiner and he seemed glad to help, 'Always the big brother.'

JEAN POV

I walk next to Marco, "What was that about?

Marco smiles, "[F/N] isn't doing so well with the ODM gear...So I kind of volunteered you, or asked if she would ask for your help."

"Well what did she say?"

"She thought that you're too good to help her, that it would be a waste of your time."

I look over to [F/N] and see that she is talking with Reiner. I smirk, 'He's too tall to teach her properly. We all head back except Reiner and Bertholdt take [F/N] to the training grounds. I was in the mess hall when they got back. [F/N] looked bummed and the other two looked apologetic so it must of went as I thought. She sat alone while she picked at her food. I looked to Marco and gestured my head towards her. He looks over and nods, realizing the situation, and so we both get up and sit next to her.

[F/N] POV

I don't understand, why can't I get it right? I was about to get up when Jean and Marco sit across the table to face me. Jean sighs.

"Tough day?"

I sigh as well, "You could say that."

Marco adds, "Jean, you should help [F/N] out."

I look to Marco in shock,

"M-Marco?!!"

I look to Jean, myself flustered, "I couldn't be trained by someone as good as Jean."

Jean chuckles, "You give me too much credit."

I retort, "You are amazing with the ODM gear, one came only dea, to have even a forth of your skills."

He smirks and Marco smacks his shoulder, 

"Don't let her praise get to your head."

Jean only smirks more as I stare all starry eyed and fangirlling. Eren suddenly sits next to me.

"Hey Jean why the long face...HA, get it because he looks like a horse."

Jean looked irked and got up,

"Jean?"

He looks to me, "C-Could you train me?"

He smiles, "Bright and early tomorrow, don't be late."

I nod as he left with Marco not far behind.

Eren looked confused, "What just happened, horseface didn't try to punch me?"

I look to Eren, my eyes still starry, "Isn't Jean just wonderful, taking time out of his day to help me, I must be dreaming."

He left me in my daze.

The next morning I go to meet Jean. It was hell but I managed to stay balanced enough to move from tree to tree. I landed a bit rough but better than face planting.

"You're getting the hang of it."

I dust off my clothes, "All thanks to you, if I keep this up I'll get even better...Thank you Jean."

He rubs his neck, "Don't worry about it, you have the talent for it, you just needed a push."

I hug him and he made a noise of shock before hugging back.

I part the hug, "Sorry, I am just very greatful."

"D-Don't be sorry...and you're welcome, I was glad to help."

The siren for breakfast rings from the mess hall so we decided to head back. Reiner and Berthldt see my face and approach.

"You look happy today, did Jean get you to make that face?"

Reiner winks and Bertholdt flushes, "R-Reiner."

I flush as well, "Jean was able to help me with the ODM gear."

Bertl smiles, "That's good, sorry that we were no help."

Reiner buts in, "So when is he goingto be joining our little group, 4 on 1 sounds-"

I cover his mouth, "Shut up, he could of heard you."

I sit next to Marco while Jean was across the table, Marco smiles.

"I heard that Jean was able to help after all?"

"Y-Yeah, he was a great help."

Jean gets a cocky smirk, "Only I could have trained her I guess."

Marco looks to my flushed face, "I saw you talking to Bertholdt and Reiner?"

Marco suddenly grips my inner thigh, him keeping his normal smile.

"So it was about that."

Jean looks to me, unknowing of Marco's roaming hand, 

"About what?"  
"It's nothi-"

"About our club."

I look to Marco in shock while Jean looked confused, 

"Club?"

"Yeah, [F/N], myself, Reiner, and Bertoldt have a...training club to keep us in shape."

Jean looked irked, "AAAnd why wasn't I invited?"

Marco's hand started to hit intimate places,

"[F/N], why wasn'y Jena invited again?...Oh I know, [F/N] thought that you were too good to train."

Jean retorts, "I can always use extra training, let me tag along."

Marco looks at me, "See [F/N], Jean wants to join the club, what do you say...you are the leader?"

I look away, "S-Sure"

"What time and where?"

Marco smiles, "At [F/N]'s cabin at lights out."

Marco retreats his hand as Jean gets up, "I'm pumped for tonight now, see ya later."

As he walks away Marco leans in,

"I bet he'll be getting something else pumped tonight huh [F/N]?"

I flush as he gets up to leave to the seats being replace by Reiner and Bertholdt.

"So I guess Jean is in?"

I cover my face, "I'm so embarassed."

Bertholdt rubs my back, "It's okay, we'll be there for you."

He kisses my forehead since it calms me down when he does it. I smile.

"I'm just nervous."

JEAN POV

I looked to see that Bertoldt ws awfully close to [F/N]...my eyes widen as he kissed her forehead. She looked stressed to then relax. I was pissed, 'were they a thing?'

Marco nudges me, "You alright? what's up?"

"[F/N] and Bertholdt...they seem close."

"You sound jealous."

"I-I'm not."

"We'll see."

Marco walked away, 'what's that supossed to mean?'

[F/N] POV

After some rough training it was time for dinner. Sasha gladly taking the food that I didn't care for. Marco and Jean sat together while I sat across from them, Reiner and Bertholdt sitting on each side of me. I smiled at Jean but he looked angry.

Jean then says, "[F/N]...are you with Bertholdt...are you two dating?"

I flush, "What?"

Reiner wraps an arm around my shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows at Bertholdt,

"Yeah Bertl, you two together?"

Bertl flushes and looks away,

"N-No we-we are not."

Reiner chuckles, "Jean looks jealous."

Jean clicks his tongue, "Why would I care, it's her life."

"Mhmmm, I suppose she is close to him because he saved her life."

I nearly shouted, "Reiner, stop it!"

Marco adds, "I haven't heard this story."

Reiner continues, "Yeah we were passing her village when she was being attacked by thugs, I said to stay out of it but Bertoldt, the little knight, saved her and uhhhh....beat up the thugs."

Marco looks at me, "So that's why...I always wondered."

Jean looked confused, "Why what?"

"Oh...Why they train so well together."

"Really, I would think that the size difference would be and issue."

Bertholdt spits out his drink while Reiner busts out laughing. Bertholdts face red as a beet. I get napkins to clean him up. Jean is shocked but brushes it off as nothing.

"Well it's getting close to lights out, should we get going?"

I look to him and then to Marco and he nods. I say, "Sure, best to leave one at a time so we go unnoticed."

Jean says, "How about we go in pairs and [F/N] can go by herself, we usually do that anyway."

Reiner says, "We really need to make sure that [F/N] doesn't chicken out...she is... a bit more frail with our training, even when we go easy on her right [F/N]."

"Sh-Shut up, I'll be there."

"Oh, eager to show off on what you've learned?"

I flush and Marco gets up, "Now you are gonna make her bail if you keep that up. Jean and I are heading out."

I toss him my key as they go to dump their trays and head out. Reiner kisses my cheek a few minutes later.

"See you there."

I nod as Bertholdt left with him. A few more minutes passed befre I headed out to my cabin. I sigh at the door, 'why me?' I knock and the door opened rather quickly.

It was Jean, "Took you long enough."

I flush but come in, Jean closes the door. Reiner pulls me into a hug, 

"Training buddy!!"

"I-I don't like to be man handled."

He holds me tighter, "Are you sure about that?"

I try to squirm out but Reiner turns me head and kisses me strongly. My eyes widen and Jean pulls me away.

"What the hell Reiner?"

Reiner smiles, "Just getting started on training, if you don't want to train then leave."

Jean looks to me confused, "[F/N], what does this ...training consist of?"

An arm wraps around me. I looks up and it's Marco and he smiles.

"You in or not Jean?"

Jean says, "You too...tch."

I get a bit upset, I didn't want Jean to not like me anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Jean, you don't have to...do anything, I understand if you are angry."

Suddenly Bertholdt hugs me and pulls me over to sit me down.

"Don't be sad [F/N]...I'll-I'll make you feel better, if you'll let me?"

He kisses me softly and pulls me on his lap. Me facing him, legs around his waist. He starts running his hands up the back of my shirt, kissing and licking up my neck. Reiner chuckles, 

"Like I said, they always do well together."

I whine to Bertholdt, "Wh-What of Jean hates me now?"

Bertholdt sighs against my neck,

"Then I'll just have to love you twice as much."

I flush, "B-Bertl."

I suddenly feel hands wrap around me to unbutton my pants. I turn and I am shocked to see that it's Jean.

"I-I don't hate you [F/N], just a bit shocked that the sweet/shy that I met was doing this...and didn't tell me."

I look up at him and he kisses me while he tugs at my pants. Bertholdt helps me up as Jean tugs them down. Marco then gets me out of my shirt. Reiner then pulls me on the bed strongly to then rips off my bra.

"R-Reiner,"

Jean looks angry, "What are you doing?"

I huff, "Reiner, how many bras do you think they'll supply me?"

He smiles, "But I love to see you like this."

He then grinds his body against me, 

"And I love the noises that you make when you're under me."

He got up and took off his clothes, along with the others. I sigh.

"You know even after the first time...I'm still not used to it."

Marco hold my chin up, "And we adore you and all that you do...putting up with us."

I flush, "Well I do...enjoy some of it."

He gets closer, "Like what?"

It was a whisper that gave me chills, 

"It-It's embarassing."

Jean gets closer, "It's okay [F/N], if you are willing to do such things for us...we can do things for you as well."

I sit criss cross on the bed, "Don't laugh... I like it...when you all are...more vocal, I guess I engoy that you feel good too."

Reiner snaps his fingers, "So that's why you enjoy Bertholdt so much."

Bertl flushes and Reiner continues,

"The most silent one here but once in the bedroom he can put a lid on it."

"But that's one of the reason why I love him."

Their eyes widen, "Y-You love Bertholdt?"

I nod, "I-I love all of you guys, Reiner and Jean have that confidence and lively, fun attitude. While Marco and Berthooldt have that warm, comforting, and loving feeling...and I like how you all make me fell special. You are great guys...but you chose me...I mean I don't know if I am your only partner but-"

Marco then kisses me, "You are my one [F/N], only you."

I tear up and admire his freckled body and he smiles, 

"Who do you want to start with this time?"

"I-I...since we haven't kept him informed...Maybe Jean could."

Jean smiles like a brat, that cocky grin. He sits on my bunk and roams his hands aroundmy torso. I reach in his boxers and he lets out a moan. He starts kissing me and begins thrusting his hips in my hand. His sounds were intoxicating. I turned to switch positions, pulling is boxers down. He made a noise of shock when I licked up his shaft.

"[F-F/N]? ngh."

I start get a rythm and he had a small strand of saliva than went down his chin. I moan as I felt anothers hands begin to roam my lower half. With skilled fingers I knew that Marco was growing impatient.

"[F/N], I can't watch anymore."

I pull off of Jean and Marco kisses me from behind. Jean then pulled my hips to meet his.

"Can I?"

I look to Marco and he chuckled,

"It looks like we both are impatient."

I turn back to Jean and nod before raising to then lower my hips, connecting with Jean for the first time. I begin to cry and Marco kisses me again.

"You love so much [F/N]...and we love you."

I look down and Jean sat up to take me into his arms. He thrusts slowly and lovingly, unlike Reiner. To be honest I was expecting a cocky Jean but his eyes were glossed over, his fingers dig into my back as his thrusts became stronger until I was lifted off of him and laid down with Marco hovering. He inserts himself and thrusts at a steady pace.

"Ngh, [F/N]...S-Sorry, you know I-"

I kiss him and wrap my legs around him. I could hear the sound of the bed and his moans fill the room. His chocolate orbs atarring into mine. He caresses my cheek.

"You are amazing."

He then lifts me up, my legs still around him, to then sandwich me between him and Jean. Jean then grasps my breasts.

"My turn wasn't over."

I see Marco give him a competitive smirk, 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you the importance of sharing?"

Jean leans into me, "I never could grip the concept."

He then pushes himself inside me along with Marco, I cry out and grip onto Marcoas Jean bt my shoulder. 

Marco sees my pained expression,

"Jean Stop Stop."

Marco pulls out and stops everything, 

"[F/N], I'm sorry, I didn't know that Jean would-"

"I'm okay. I've just...never had two in the...you know, I guess I panicked from the pain."

Bertholdt brings me next to him,

"It's okay, it's over. He knows not to do that now, we should of talked with him before, blame us. Are you okay? We can stop."

I kiss his cheek, "It's okay, we can continue."

"Okay."

I look at Jean and he looked a bit upset,

"Jean?"

He looked but then turned away. I get up and sit next to him, taking his hand.

"Sorry...I-"

"Shh."

I kiss him, "You are new to this sort of thing."

"But I-"

I whisper, "W-We can try again...You and Marco."

His eyes shined over but he still looked of worry. We got back into the bed with Marco. Jean lays back while I situate myself and lower onto him. I shiver and get used to him before looking to Marco who was watching me as his hand was busy. He leans up, kissing me to then whisper.

"I want you."

I kiss back, "C-Can we try Jean's way again?"

His eyes showed worry, "I don't want you hurting, we can wait."

"It's okay, I trust you two."

Reiner huffs, "Ahh, you two are the first to double stuff her, No Fair!"

Marco retorts, "Well if I hadn't of caught you two with [F/N], Jean and I wouldn't be here."

Marco looks to me, "Are you sure?"

I nod. Marco gets behind me and Jean sits up a bit before Marco pushes in. I grip onto Jean as I cry out, a few tears escaping.

"Ngh!! It-It hurts."

Jean kisses me while Marco kisses my back, 

"Sorry [F/N] we can sto-"  
"It's okay, don't hold back."

Marco thrusts slowly, Jean doing the same. I shuddered and whimper through the pain and bliss.

"J-Jean- Marco Mha- k-keep going."

The both pick up the pace until Jean stills with a moan as warmth filled me. Marco doing the same with a cracked moan. They both pulled out and Reiner jumps in before Jean could move so Jean is still laying under me as Reiner inserts himself and starts at a rough pace. Placing his hands around my neck while his other hand pulls my hair back.

"[F/N], you've been bad and deserve a punishment, now lets hear how much you love it."

"Ngh ah- Reiner- t-too much, I-I'm"

He suddenly lets out a moan, cumming before I nearly reach my end, he pulls out.

"R-Reiner, you jerk."

He chuckles and slaps my behind,

"What can I say, I'm a firework. Get some oohs and ahhs and then I'm done."

Reiner got up and so did Jean. Bertholdt then climbed into bed. I laid on my back while he kissed me passionately before inserting himself. He continued to kiss while thrusting, his hands roaming up and down my body. The exhaled moans between kisses, my legs wrapping around him, my hands pulling at his hair to then grip his shoulders and claw at his back.

"Bertholdt mngh."

"R-Ride me [F/N]?"

I nod before we switch positions. My body grinding on his. He grips my hips and his movements meet mine. Our moans both filling the room.

"Ngh [F/N] ah i-I'm nearly ngh."

"M-ngh Me too Bertholdt."

We kiss and he switches positions again as he quickened the pace until I reached my end, him doing the same, continueing to slowly thrust as he milks his finish. Our breaths ragged and tired as he pulls out. Bertholdt sits up and looks to Jean.

"So you joining us or not?"

Jean looks to me and smirks, "Sign me up for a lifetime membership."


End file.
